Dark Light
by Yucale
Summary: Ich hab's geschafft, Chapter 3 ist endlich da o! Warum kann ein einfaches Schmuckstück das Leben eines Mädchens und das ihrer Freunde völlig auf den Kopf stellen? Und was hat das alte Ägypten damit zutun? Please R&R!
1. A light in the darkness

Hallöle, ich bin's mal wieder. Hier nun meine zweite Yu-Gi.Oh! Fic. Sie st zwar stelllenweise wirklich ein bissel (viel) Dark,aber ich denke, sie is trotzdem ganz gut. Was ich noch sagen sollte, es feht um einen eigenen Charater, den ich mir mal so dazuerfunden habe, also wer sowas nich abkann, der sollte lieber nich lesen. Allen anderen wünsche ich wie immer viel Spaßbeim lesen.  
  
Disclaimer:Alles seins, bis auf meins, und ich verdien hiermit nicht einen Cent, auch wenn ich's gebrauchen könnte XD  
  
Pairing (für spätere Kapitel): Yugi(Yami)/Hikari(Dalila) (ich hoffe zumindest, dass ich dieses Pairing hinbekomme, ansonsten krall ich mir den Yugi XD)  
  
Legende: "..............."= jemand spricht '..................'= jemand denkt (.................)= ich konnte mir meinen dummen Kommentar nicht verkneifen *g*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 1: A light in the darkness  
  
Ich betrete mein Zimmer.  
  
Es ist kalt, doch ich spüre die Kälte nicht.  
  
Sie ist nichts, im Gegensatz zu der Kälte in mir.  
  
Ich schminke mich ab und lege damit auch die Maske ab, die ich immerzu trage. Die Maske der Unverletzlichen, der Gefühlslosen, der Dunklen, obwohl mein Name doch Hikari, das Licht, ist. Und eigentlich bin ich nicht so, wie ich mich nach außen hin gebe. Eigentlich bin ich verletzlich, sensibel. Doch ich zeige es niemandem, um nicht verletzt zu werden, nicht wieder. Versteckt in mir, hinter der dunklen Kleidung, den schwarz geschminkten Augen, weit hinter dieser Fassade, bin ich ein verletzliches Mädchen, das nach Liebe schreit.  
  
Aber das scheint niemand zu bemerken. Niemand, außer vielleicht Yugi. Er kann den Menschen tief in die Seele blicken, mit seinen großen amethystfarbenen Augen. Diese Augen, in denen man zu ertrinken droht, schaut man zu tief hinein. Die so viele Geheimnisse verbergen, und doch so offen sind. Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht, er würde mir ein Lächeln schenken, freudig mit mir plaudern oder einfach nur in meiner Nähe sein, so wie früher. Aber niemand beachtet mich. Niemand beachtet das Mädchen, das so sehr nach Liebe schreit. Scheinbar hält die Angst sie zuück, die Angst so zu werden wie ich. Die Angst vor mir.  
  
Früher hatte ich viele Freunde, doch je älter wir wurden, desto mehr entfernten wir uns, bis wir irgendwann nichts mehr miteinander unternahmen, uns nichteinmal mehr Beachtung schenkten.  
  
Während meine Freundinnen sich Jungs angelten, blieb ich zuhause, schwärmten sie von ihnen, dachte ich an Duel Monsters Karten, die ich gerne in meinem Deck gehabt hätte. So hatte ich mit der Zeit alle meine Freunde verloren und war zu dem geworden, was ich jetzt bin, jemand, der alles in sich hineinfrisst, der nach Außen hin alles locker wegsteckt, und doch jeden Abend darum kämpft, nicht aufzugeben.  
  
Der Song, der im Radio läuft, ist genau meine Richtung.  
  
Gothic Metal.  
  
Es ist so, als würde jemand meine Gedanken in Musik fassen, kalt, traurig, voller Wut. Und so ausdruckslos und gefühlvoll zugleich.  
  
Ich drehe die Musik lauter, überhöre den Protest meiner Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
Sie mag meine Musik nicht.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie mir scheint, endet der Song, und ich will gerade das Radio ausmachen, als mich das nächtse Lied in seinen Bann zieht.  
  
Es spricht mir aus der Seele.  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
But now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damned cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you  
Take me by the hands  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cos nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And noone likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damned cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you  
Take me by the hands  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
Oh  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah yeah yeah,...  
  
It's a damned cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you  
Take me by the hands  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
  
Oh  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Langsam klingtdie Melodie aus, und eine einzelne Träne kullert meine Wange entlang.  
  
Warum ist niemand einfach für mich da, ist bei mir, egal, wie ich aussehe? Warum kann mich niemand finden, wie ich auf einer Brücke stehe und warte?  
  
Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, aufzuhören zu warten, einfach zu gehen und zu suchen. Die Maske fallen zu lassen und ich selbst zu sein.  
  
Und vielleicht...  
  
Ich gehe zum Schreibtisch und öffne vorsichtig die unterste Schublade, und zum Vorschein kommt eine silberne Dose. Langsam nehme ich sie heraus und lege sie auf mein Bett. Als ich den Deckel abhebe, sehe ich auf einen goldenen Anhänger, der das selbe Motiv zeigt, wie Yugis Puzzle.  
  
Das selbe goldene Auge...  
  
Damit hatte alles angefangen, damals, als ich noch klein war...  
  
Ich hatte es zum Geburtstag bekommen, meine Eltern hatten es mir aus Ägypten mitgebracht. Sie sagten, es würde zu mir passen.  
  
Ein Schatz für den größten Schatz der Welt.  
  
Ich hatte es getragen, es nichtmal nachts abgenommen, bis eines Tages...  
  
Ohne etwas zu ahnen hatte ich mir mein Deck angesehen und hielt gerade meine liebste Karte, den Succubus-Ritter, in den Händen, als plötzlich jemand neben mir zu stehen schien, jemand, der , bis auf die glatten Haare, genauso aussah wie ich. Sie sah mich erst verwundert, dann freudig an. "Du hast mich befreit, danke." Mehr, als verwundert in ihre Richtung zu sehen, war mir nicht möglich, zu sehr faszinierte und verängstigte sie mich. Sie schien nur ein Geist zu sein, und doch war ich mir sicher, ihren Atem spüren zu können. "W-wer bisr du...und was willst du von mir?" Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. "Mein Name ist Dalila. Ich war viele Jahre in den Anhänger eingesperrt, doch nun scheint es an der Zeit, das ich meiner Aufgabe nachkomme und den Pharao suche." Ich wusste nichts mit den Worten anzufangen, doch hatte ich verstanden, dass sie etwas mit meinem Anhänger zutun hatten. Sofort griff ich an den Verschluss der Kette. "Nein, bitte, tu das nicht!" Doch kaum hatte Dalila gesprochen, hatte ich die Kette ausgezogen und sie verschwand.  
  
Seit diesem Tag habe ich díe Kette nicht mehr aus dem sicheren Versteck geholt, doch nun ist es an der Zeit, mich meinen Ängsten zu stellen. Und damit fange ich an. Ich lege die Kette an, ohne länger zu zögern, und schließe die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffne, sehe ich sie wieder vor mir, mein Ebenbild. Sie sieht mich nicht an, flüstert nur: "Aber wie..." Dann hebt sie den Blick und sieht mir in die Augen. Doch diesmal ist es anders als vor vielen Jahren, diesmal bin ich froh, sie zu sehen. "Sag mir, warum trägst du die Kette?", fragt sie leise. "Ich will nun endlich wissen, was du mir damals sagen wolltest. Und..." Ich breche ab, kann ich ihr wirklich vertrauen? Kurze Zeit herrscht Stille, dann... "Was und? Mir kannst du es sagen, vertrau mir." Als ich in ihre Augen sehe, weiß ich, dass es nicht falsch ist, und so setze ich nochmal an. "Ich bin so allein." Wieder sucht sich eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg.  
  
Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr an mir halten, und alles, was sich viele Jahre lang in mir aufgestaut hat, sprudelt aus mir heraus.  
  
Es ist ein befreiendes Gefühl, jemandem alles zu erzählen.  
  
Dann ende ich und merke, wie jemand seine Arme um mich legt. "Jetzt musst die nie mehr allein sein. Ich bin immer für dich da." Sie löst sich von mir, und ich sehe, dass sie immer noch wie ein Geist zu sein scheint. Aber das ist mir egal, hauptsache, sie ist bei mir. "Dalila, du sagtest damals etwas von einem Pharao. Was hat es damit auf sich?" "Du weißt, ich war in diesem Anhänger eingesperrt, bis du ihn bekommen und angelegt hast. Auch der Pharao ließ seine Seele in einem der Milleniums- Gegenstände versiegeln, er wählte sein Puzzle. Wenn ich nun meinen Hikari gefunden habe, so wird auch er wiederkehren." Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf ihre Lippen. "Er scheint dir viel zu bedeuten, der Pharao." Auch ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Ja, er bedeutet mir sehr viel, mehr als jeder andere." Der Glanz aus ihren Augen verschwindet. "Lass uns morgen weiter reden, es ist spät." Es ist so, als will sie nicht daran erinnert werden. Ich kann sie verstehen. "Du hast Recht. Gute Nacht." Sie verschwindet und ich stelle die Dose auf den Schreibtisch. Erst will ich die Kette hineinlegen, doch ich lösche einfach nur das Licht.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Na, wie hat's euch gefallen? Ich weiß, an manchen Stellen ist es irgendwie dumm, aber es wird besser, das verpsreche ich. Äm, ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr mir ein Rewiew dalassen könntet, damit ich weiß, ob es sich lohnt, die nächsten Kapitel zu posten.  
  
Und noch was, bitte erhängt mich nich, wenn noch Rechtschreibfehler im Text sind, ich hab in zwar Beta gelesen, aber wahrscheinlich wieder zig Fehler übersehen XD  
  
Dann bis zum nächsten Pitel  
  
Frodos Tochter 


	2. Changes

Hallo, da bin ich wieder mit dem zweiten Kapitel von 'Dark Light'. ganz bedröppelt durch die Gegend guckt Nur ein Rewiew ! ;; Is die Story denn so schlecht, oder interessiert es niemanden, was in meinem kranken Hirn rumspukt???? Ich weiß auch nicht, aber egal . Dies ist also das nächste Kapitel, es ist nicht ganz so dark wie das erste, aber so'n bissel dark schadet ja nie! .  
  
Nachtengel: Ich hoffe, du lebst noch, und zwar in einem Stück! g Tut mir Leid, dass ich noch so lang gebraucht hab, ich durfte die ganze Woche über nicht an meinen Computer ;; Hoffentlich gefällt dir dieses Pitel so gut wie das Erste. Und wenn du noch mehr Fic's von YGO! lesen willst, kann ich dir animexx.de empfehlen .  
  
Disclaimer: Alles seins, bis auf das, was meins is (wie immer recht wenig U.U''), und ich verdiene überhaupt und ganz und gar nix damit darauf schwört  
  
Pairing: Für Kapitel drei, nur so im Voraus, Yami/Dalila, wahrscheinlich irgendwann auch mal Yugi/Hikari hoff, und wenn nicht, dann bekomm ich Klein-Yugi, aber das erwähnte ich ja schon evil laugh  
  
Legende: "blablabla" = jemand spricht 'denkdenk' = jemand denkt (lalalalalala) = dummer Kommi meinerseits  
  
So, und nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2 !!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 2: Changes  
  
Ich stehe in einem großen Saal, der verziert ist mit allerlei ägyptischen Hieroglyphen (?). Am anderen Ende des Saales steht ein großer, goldener Thron, auf dem ein junger Mann, ungefähr in meinem Alter, sitz, der große Ähnlichkeit mit Yugi hat. Er hat die selbe Frisur, nur mit ein paar goldenen Strähnen mehr. Sein Körper ist braungebrannt, groß und schlank, doch fallen mir die Augen sofort auf. Sie haben denselben Farbton wie die Yugis, nur sind sie ernster, und die Offenheit, die ich an Yugis Augen so liebe, fehlt, doch bergen sie auch so unendlich viele Geheimnisse. Alles in allem ist er erwachsener, ernster, als mein Schulfreund.  
  
Ich blicke ihn eine Weile an, dann öffnet sich das große Tor, und eine Frau betritt den Saal.  
  
Fest in dem Glauben, sie zu kennen, blicke ich sie unentwegt an, doch will ich sie nicht erkennen. Die Gewänder, die sie trägt, sind einfacher Machart, doch scheinen sie edler zu sein als die Kleidung manch anderer. Sie trägt ein sandfarbenens Kleid, das an der Hüfte mit einem rubinroten Stoffgürtel, der farblich gut zu ihrem Umhang passt, zusammengebunden ist, und so die wohlgeformten Rundungen der Frau hervorhebt. An ihrem Oberarm glitzert ein goldener Reif, auf ihrer Brust ruht ein Anhänger in Form des Horus-Auges.  
  
Und jetzt fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Vor mir steht Dalila, doch so, wie sie in ihrem Leben im alten Ägypten aussah.  
  
Dann ist das auf dem Thron sicher der Pharao, von dem sie gesprochen hat...  
  
Ein Moment vergeht, dann geht sie auf die Knie und senkt den Blick. "Mein Pharao..." Auf eine Handbewegung des Mannes hin verlassen alle Wachen den Saal, und das Tor wird geschlossen.Als schließlich niemand außer mir und den beiden anwesend ist, stehen beide auf.  
  
"Atemu, ich kann das nicht mehr länger aushalten!"  
  
Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.  
  
"Weine nicht, meine Dalila, es wird alles gut werden."  
  
Er schließt sie tröstend in seine Arme, was ihre Tränen nach kurzer Zeit versiegen lässt. Langsam löst sie sich ein Stück von ihm und sieht ihm in die Augen, und als sie gerade einen Satz beginnen will, versiegelt er ihre Lippen mit den seinen.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es scheint, lösen sich die beiden voneinander. Er setzt zu spechen an, als plötzlich...  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggg!!!!! !!!!!!!"  
  
Ungehalten greife ich nach dem Wecker, um ihn zum Verstummen zu bringen.  
  
Ich hasse es, aufzustehen! (ggg)  
  
Verschlafen stehe ich von meinen weichen Bett auf, und sofort läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Meine Füße tragen mich ins Bad. Als ich in den Spiegel sehe, fallen mir meine Haare auf. Sie kleben an meinem Kopf, ganz so, als hätte ich heute Nacht fürchterlich geschwitzt. Und so springe ich unter die Dusche.  
  
Das warme Wasser weckt meine Lebensgeister, und gut gelaunt begebe ich mich zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, hole ich die Schuluniform heraus (sonst trägt sie immer eine schwarze anstatt der rosanen Jacke, einen schwarzen Rock, schwarze Nylonstrümpfe und hochgeschnürte, schwarze Stiefel)(Ich weiß, es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass sie die Uniform nicht trägt, aber wir sehen das jetzt mal nicht so eng XD), ziehe mich an, binde meine vom Duschen nassen Haare zusammen und lege die Kette mit dem goldenen Anhänger wieder an, die ich vor dem Duschen abgelegt habe. Als ich nun noch einmal in den Spiegel sehe, kann ich nicht anders als zu lachen. Das dort im Spiegel ist eine Seite an mir, die ich gar nicht kenne. Sie ist vollkommen ungewohnt.  
  
Schnell steige ich die Treppe herab und betrete die Küche, in der meine Mutter schon emsig zu Gange ist. Ich setze mich an den Tisch und schnappe mir eine Scheibe Toast.  
  
Während ich an meinem Frühstück kaue, betritt mein kleiner Bruder den Raum. Er kneift seine Augen zusammen und öffnet sie wieder, so, als wolle er ihnen nicht trauen, setzt sich dann aber doch zu mir an den Tisch.  
  
Es scheint ihm die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.  
  
Schließlich beende ich mein Frühstück, schultere meine Schultasche, gebe meiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und stürze aus dem Haus.  
  
Ich schließe die Tür und bekomme gerade noch mit, wie mein Bruder verwundert fragt:  
  
"Was ist denn in die gefahren?"  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass ich in 10 Minuten in der Schule sein muss, und meine gute Laune verfliegt. Rennend bahne ich mir meinen Weg durch die um diese Zeit völlig verstopften Straßen, und keuchend komme ich an der Schule an. Aber ich scheine nicht die Einzige zu sein, die die Zeit vergessen hat, denn aus einer Seitenstraße kommen Yugi und seine Freunde gerannt, ebenfalls völlig außer Atem.  
  
Erst bemerken sie mich nicht, und so drehe ich mich um, doch dann kann ich Joeys Stimme hinter mir hören. "Hey Leute, seht euch das an! Das ist doch nicht Hikari, oder?" (Typisch Joey!!! XDDD)  
  
Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, und es wird noch breiter, als ich zwei Minuten später den Klassenraum betrete. Alle starren mich an, und während ich mich auf meinen Platz setze, wird das Getuschel immer lauter.  
  
Niemand bemerkt, dass unsere Lehrerin den Raum betreten hat.  
  
"Was ist denn los, dass Sie alle so..." Ihr Blick fällt auf mich. "Ich seh schon. Aber woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel von Fräulein Nagashi kommt, können Sie sie später fragen. Jetzt wollen wir uns erst einmal begrüßen."  
  
Sofort ist jeder auf den Beinen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Klasse."  
  
"Guten Morgen, Frau Hirashi."  
  
"Setzen Sie sich."  
  
Eine langweilige Stunde beginnt, in der ich immer wieder die Blicke der anderen auf mir ruhen spüren kann. Auch ich sehe mich um, und plötzlich sehe ich in zwei große Amethystaugen. Sie ziehen mich in ihren Bann, und ohne zu wissen warum, werde ich leicht rot um die Nase. Es ist mir unendlich peinlich, aber ich kann meine Augen nicht von den seinen lösen. Sie fesseln mich, blicken mir tief in die Seele, erforschen sie und suchen nach dem Grund für meine Verwandlung.  
  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit vergeht, bis ich meine Augen verlegen auf die Tischplatte richte. Habe ich da gerade wirklich Yugi in die Augen gestarrt?!?  
  
Erst werde ich rot wie eine Tomate, dann kreidebleich.  
  
Was, wenn er dort meine Gefühle für ihn entdeckt hat?  
  
"Hikari, möchten Sie vielleicht kurz raus an die frische Luft?"  
  
Besorgnis liegt in der Stimme meiner Lehrerin, und stumm nickend verlasse ich den Raum.  
  
Der Gang scheint unendlich lang, will einfach kein Ende nehmen, hält mich gefangen. Ich laufe schneller, renne fast, und plötzlich, endlich, lasse ich ihn hinter mir.  
  
Es ist warm. Kein Wunder, es ist ja auch September, und die Sonne scheint von rein gar nichts getrübt werden zu können. Doch in mir ist wieder eine ungeahnte Kälte. Sie scheint mich aufzufressen, zwar nur langsam, aber es macht mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich nicht alles hinter mir gelassen habe. Etwas in mir scheint noch immer nicht verheilt zu sein, etwas, das mich jetzt, wo ich glaubte, ich könne noch einmal neu anfangen, zurückzuhalten versucht. Es ist, als wollte ich nicht auch nur versuchen, Freundschaften zu schließen, aus Angst, wieder verletzt zu werden.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank, die Knie ziehe ich nah an meinen Körper. (Ja, ich weiß, sie hat einen Rock an. Aber gehen wir mal davon aus, dass niemand auf die Idee kommt, drunter zu gucken, wir sind ja alle vernünftig ggg) Mein Kopf sinkt auf meine Knie, und viele stumme Tränen rinnen meine Wangen hinab.  
  
Viel Zeit vergeht, und endlich versiegen auch meine Tränen. Der warme Wind streicht sanft durch meine Haare. Es ist fast so, als will er mich trösten.  
  
Leise Schritte näher sich mir.  
  
"Hikari? Frau Hirashi hat mich geschickt, du bist schon so lang weg. Geht's dir immer noch nicht besser?"  
  
Yugi.  
  
Ich bin froh, dass er hier ist.  
  
Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe ihm in die Augen. Meine sind sicher rot, vom Weinen.  
  
"Hast du geweint, Hikari?"  
  
Sofort setzt er sich zu mir, starr in meine Augen blickend. Etwas daran lässt mich spüren, dass er mir zuhören, mich nicht verletzen will. Und doch kann ich es ihm nicht sagen. Es tut weh!  
  
Fragend sieht er mich an.  
  
"Es ist nichts, mir war nur nicht gut."  
  
Meine Füße habe ich mittlerweile auf den Boden gestellt, mein Blick haftet an ihnen. Ich kann Yugis Blick einfach nicht standhalten.  
  
Eine Weile herrscht unbezwingbare Stille, als plötzlich jemand nach meiner Hand greift.  
  
"Komm, lass uns reingehen!"  
  
Und da ist es wieder, das Lächeln von heute Morgen.  
  
Er zieht mich mit einer, für einen so kleinen Jungen enormen Kraft, auf die Füße und schenkt mir noch ein Lächeln, das die Kälte in mir verschwinden lässt, und ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Wärme breitet sich in mir aus. Jede Sekunde, in der sich unsere Hände berühren, koste ich aus, aber schließlich löst er unsere Verbindung.  
  
Eine ganze Zeit lang laufen wir schweigend nebeneinander her, doch eine Frage schwirrt mir ganz plötzlich in meinem Kopf herum.  
  
"Ähm, Yugi? Ich weiß, das ist jetzt irgendwie dreißt, aber...was hat es mit deinem Puzzle auf sich?"  
  
Als ich angefangen habe zu sprechen, habe ich meinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet, und nun sieht auch er mich an. Seine Augen blicken verwirrt, und schnell fange ich wieder zu sprechen an.  
  
"Ich meine, mein Anhänger hat dasselbe Motiv und...oh man, das hört sich dumm an, aber...die Seele eines Mädchens aus dem alten Ägypten ist darin eingesperrt. Und sie sagt, sie suche den Pharao, und es sei ihre Aufgabe, ihn zu suchen. (Wuestenstern: Hab ich da jetzt etwa im Konjunktiv geschrieben?!? panisch wird Hilfe, ich dreh völlig am Rad, der Typ verfolgt mich!!! Bitte, helft mir!!! XDDDDDD)"  
  
Yugi bleibt plötzlich stehen, als wäre er zu Stein erstarrt.  
  
"Yugi, was ist?"  
  
"Es ist...lass uns das lieber heute nach der Schule besprechen."  
  
"Ok, wenn es dir lieber ist?! Wann und wo wollen wir uns denn treffen?"  
  
Sofort ist es, als wäre nichts gewesen, und sein Lächeln kehrt zurück.  
  
"Ich hol' dich ab, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."  
  
"Abgemacht!"  
  
Unglaubliches Glück durchströmt mich, und ich kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln.  
  
Wir laufen weiter und erreichen schließlich unseren Klassenraum. Ich betrete ihn als erstes, Yugi dicht hinter mir.  
  
"Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?"  
  
"Ja, die frische Luft hat gut getan."  
  
"Dann setzen Sie sich wieder."  
  
Ich tue, wie mir geheißen.  
  
Vielleicht wird dieser Tag ja doch gar nicht so übel...  
  
So, ich hab's geschafft, Kappi 2 ist endlich abgetippt! . Und, wie hat's euch gefallen? Ich hoffe, es ist nicht ganz so schlecht, und vor allem hoffe ich, dass FF.net nicht wieder alle meine Absätze gekillt hat, so wie beim letzten Mal. Deswegen nochmal ein ganz dickes SORRY!!!!! .'''''''''  
  
Naja, wie immer an dieser Stelle, bitte schreibt mir ein Rewiew, das würde meinen Tag enorm erhellen, und ich würde sogar die Deutschstunden bei meinen absoluten Lieblingslehrer, Herr Kunza, überleben!!! -.-  
  
So, bis zum nächsten Mal,  
  
eure Ri-Chan. 


	3. Conversations

Da bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen Kapitel von 'Dark Light'.  
  
Ich weiß, es hat mal wieder endlos lang gedauert, aber ich hatte ein bissel  
  
(viel) Stress mit der Schule, die letzten Arbeiten fürs Schuljahr standen an, dementsprechend wenig Zeit hatte ich dann auch.  
  
Also noch mal ein großes Gomen, aber Schule geht nun mal vor .''''''''''''' ... -.-  
  
Ich hoffe, mein Nachtengelchen hat alle ihre Einzelteile wiedergefunden und  
  
mein Wuestensternchen konnte sich von ihrem Se-Chan trennen und sitzt jetzt  
  
gespannt vor ihrem Compi.  
  
Disclaimer: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schon mal irgendwann gesagt hab, aber die Liebeleins von Yu-Gi-Oh! gehören nicht mir, wie immer also.  
  
Pairing: Wie bereits erwähnt ist das Pairing ab diesem Pitel Yami x Dalila, andere folgen, wie ich denke, in Kürze .  
  
Legende:  
  
"Alle meine . !!!" = jd. spricht  
  
'Hättest du wohl gerne -.- !!!' = jd. denkt  
  
( Hast ja recht T.T) = Dummer Kommie meinerseits  
  
/Die hat'se doch nicht mehr alle!/ = der jew. Hikari spricht per Mindlink  
  
War dir das nicht schon vorher klar?!= der jew. Yami spricht per Mindlink  
  
Übrigens: Alle Tippfehler, gewöhnlichen Rechtschreibfehler, Fehler in Satzstellung wie Ausdrucksweise, sowie Grammatik allgemein widme ich meinem  
  
Deutschlehrer Herr Kunza, um zu zeigen, was für eine Tüchtige ich doch bin und wie gut ich die deutsche Sprache beherrsche, nicht wahr, Wuestensternchen? .  
  
Und jetzt bleibt mir nichts anderes mehr übrig, als euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3 zu wünschen !!!! .  
  
Kapitel 3: Conversations  
  
"Ding dang dong" (ich weiß, eine ganz tolle Imitation einer Schulglocke, ging aber nicht anders)  
  
Endlich, die Schule ist aus. Schnell packe ich meine Sachen in meine Tasche und werfe sie mir über die Schulter.  
  
"Bis nachher, Yugi!"  
  
Ich warte nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern stürme aus dem Raum.  
  
Das Wetter ist noch so herrlich wie heute Morgen, und so kommt mir mein Heimweg so kurz vor wie noch nie.  
  
Ich öffne die Haustür und gehe geradewegs in die Küche, wo mich meine Mutter schon erwartet. Auf dem Tisch liegt eine Plastiktüte, den Inhalt kann ich nicht erkennen.  
  
"Hallo Schatz. Ich hab dir was aus der Stadt mitgebracht. Es ist in der Tüte dort."  
  
Sie wendet sich wieder dem Herd zu, während ich mir die Tüte genauer ansehe. Darin ist ein weißes T-Shirt, das garantiert bauchfrei ist, und eine helle Jeans mit rotem Saum.  
  
"Ich dachte mir, es wäre mal eine Abwechslung zu deinen schwarzen Sachen. Probier es an, wenn es nicht passt, muss ich es umtauschen."  
  
Ungläubig starre ich auf die Sachen. Kann meine Mutter neuerdings Gedanken lesen?  
  
"Danke, Mum, du hast mir gerade eine Entscheidung abgenommen."  
  
Schnell schnappe ich mir die Tüte und verschwinde auf mein Zimmer, wo die Schuluniform sofort ungeachtet in einer Ecke landet. Nach wenigen Minuten sehe ich mich im Spiegel an.  
  
Die neuen Sachen stehen mir gut, aber etwas fehlt.  
  
Ich öffne eine Schublade meines Kleiderschranks und krame darin, bis ich finde, was ich suche. Neben mir auf dem Boden liegen ein Arm- und ein Halsband aus  
  
Spitznieten und ein Gürtel aus Pyramidennieten; außerdem ein paar schwarze Armbänder aus Gummi. Alles zusammen sieht gut aus. Es passt zu mir, besser als das ewig Schwarze.  
  
Ich öffne meinen Zopf und meine unbezähmbaren Locken fallen wild auf meine Schultern.  
  
"Schatz, das Essen ist fertig."  
  
Die Stimme meiner Mutter schallt laut durchs Haus.  
  
"Ich komme schon."  
  
Mein Blick wandert nochmals zum Spiegel und ich sehe mich von oben bis unten an. Es ist wirklich unglaublich, mein Spiegelbild ist mir so unvertraut, so  
  
fremd, und doch bin das ich. Der Satz, dass die Kleidung ausdrückt, wer man  
  
ist und wie man sich fühlt hat wohl doch mehr wahres an sich, als ich immer  
  
dachte.  
  
Widerwillig wende ich den Blick ab, verlasse mein Zimmer, steige die Treppe  
  
hinab und betrete die Küche.  
  
Meine Mutter und mein kleiner Bruder Kouji sitzen schon am Tisch. Ihm verschlägt es zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag die Sprache.  
  
Stumm beginne ich zu essen, doch als ich nach einer Weile aufsehe bemerke ich, dass weder meine Mutter noch Kouji ihr Essen angerührt haben.  
  
"Was ist, ist das Essen vergiftet und ich weiß nichts davon?"  
  
Grinsend wende ich mich wieder dem Essen zu, und endlich tut meine Familie es mir gleich.  
  
Kaum haben wir die Mahlzeit beendet, schellt es an der Tür. Meine Mutter geht, um sie zu öffnen, während ich den Tisch abräume.  
  
"Hallo Yugi, schön dich zu sehen. Komm doch rein."  
  
Meine Mutter klingt richtig froh darüber, Yugi wiederzusehen, aber es ist ja auch schon lang her, seit er zum letzten Mal hier war. Sehr lang...  
  
Ich schließe die Spülmaschine und höre schon, wie sich Schritte der Küche nähern. Die Töpfe finden ihren Weg in das Spülbecken, und warmes Wasser umschmeichelt meine Hände.  
  
Es dauert nicht lang, bis zwei Personen die Küche betreten, und lächelnd drehe ich mich zur Tür.  
  
Da steht er, Yugi, seine warmen Augen auf mich gerichtet. Wie gerne ich einfach in ihnen versinken möchte, mich in ihnen verlieren möchte, sehen möchte, wie sie nur für mich voll Liebe strahlen, aber das wird mir wohl nie vergönnt sein.  
  
"Hi Yugi. Setz' dich doch noch einen Moment, ich spül' nur eben ab."  
  
Mein Blick richtet sich wieder dem Spülbecken zu, doch kann ich das Kratzen  
  
von Stuhlbeinen auf Fliesen hören. Eine Zeit lang herrscht Stille, bis Yugi schließlich das Wort ergreift.  
  
"Sag mal, wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?" (-.-''''''' Gott, sind die lahm, treffen sich und haben nicht mal ne Ahnung, wo die hin wollen!)  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht können wir uns ja in den Park setzen, da wird's wohl irgendwo eine stille Ecke geben." (Hey, denkt jetzt nix falsches, es geht schließlich um die Milleniumsgegenmstände...XD)  
  
"Hikari, geht ihr mal, ich mach den Rest."  
  
Mum, meine Lebensretterin!  
  
"Danke! Bis später!"  
  
Schnell trockne ich meine Hände ab und verlasse die Küche. Yugi folgt mir, sagt allerdings nichts, bis wir das Haus verlassen haben. (Sie hat Schuhe an, fragt nicht seit wann, aber sie trägt welche) Dann jedoch verwickelt er  
  
mich in ein Gespräch, und fröhlich schwatzend ziehen wir durch die Stadt.  
  
Es ist fast so, als wären wir jeden Tag zusammen, so, als hätten wir uns nie voneinander entfernt, und aller Schmerz verblasst.  
  
Lange schon haben wir den Park betreten und setzen uns auf eine Bank. Schlagartig erinnere ich mich wieder, warum wir hier im Park sind, und wir  
  
beide werden ernst.  
  
„Also gut, wie fange ich an? Du weißt, in den Millenniumsgegenständen sind die Seelen derer versiegelt, die zum Pharao gehörten, so wie auch er selbst. Nun kehren sie zurück, denn sie wurden in den Trägern der Milleniumsgegenstände  
  
wiedergeboren, um erneut die Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. So sind all diese Schicksale, die der Geister wie die der Träger, fest miteinander verbunden."  
  
Etwas daran, wie er das sagt, beunruhigt mich.  
  
„Sag, Yugi, als ich in der Schule sagte, dass das Mädchen den Pharao sucht,  
  
da wurdest du plötzlich so abweisend. Warum?"  
  
Er blickt mich nicht an, doch das ist Antwort genug.  
  
„Du bist der Pharao. Du bist es, nach dem Dalila sucht."  
  
Alles in meinem Kopf rattert, es ist, als würde sich ein großes Puzzle zusammensetzen, doch viele wichtige Teile fehlen.  
  
Wieder dieses Schweigen, doch diesmal bin ich es, die es bricht.  
  
„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Warum wurden wir auserwählt, ein solches Schicksal zu haben, das eines anderen erneut durchleben zu müssen, mit ihren Ängsten und Schwächen, aber auch mit ihren Stärken? Ist es ein Vorteil oder  
  
eine Strafe, eine Strafe für etwas, das wir nicht begangen haben?"  
  
Wieder Stille, aber nicht Yugis Stimme durchbricht sie.  
  
Nein Hikari, es ist keine Strafe. Ihr seit von den Göttern erwählt diese Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Lass mich das Gespräch übernehmen, bitte.Okay. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du das machen willst, aber okay./  
  
Ein grelles Licht, dann Dunkelheit.  
  
Hikari, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe jetzt deinen Körper übernommen.Okay. Dalila, wie kann ich neben dir erscheinen, so wie du gestern?Denk fest daran, dann wird es funktionieren.  
  
Sie hat recht, ich konzentriere mich nur darauf neben ihr zu stehen, und schon stehe ich wieder im Park an der selben Stelle wie vorhin, nur, dass ich jetzt neben der Bank stehe, auf der nun Dalila statt meiner sitzt. Aber warum spüre ich nun Angst und Zweifel? Kann ich etwa fühlen, was in Dalila vorgeht?  
  
/Hey, Dalila, alles wird gut!/  
  
Ein Lächeln schleicht sich kurze Zeit auf das Gesicht meiner Zwillingsseele, dann wird sie jedoch wieder ernst.  
  
„Erinnert sich der Pharao an irgendetwas?"  
  
Traurig schüttelt Yugi den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, meines Wissens weiß er nichts mehr von dem, was damals war. Aber warum fragst du?"  
  
Trauer überkommt mich, zwar nicht sehr stark, aber es reicht um zu erahnen,  
  
was Dalila gerade durchmacht.  
  
„Weißt du,... damals waren wir ein Paar, doch musste ich diese Liebe mit meinem Leben bezahlen, denn keiner einfachen Sklavin war es erlaubt auch nur solchen Gedanken nachzuhängen."  
  
Wieder dieses Licht, doch dieses Mal geht es von Yugis Puzzle aus. Auch er scheint mit seinem Partner getauscht zu haben. Nun sitzt der Junge aus meinen Traum vor mir.  
  
„Yami..."  
  
Tränen treten in Dalilas Augen, und sie wendet sich ab. Ich hingegen blicke in Yamis Augen und sehe dort, dass es ihn zwar verwirrt, doch da ist noch etwas. Etwas, dass ich nicht entziffern kann.  
  
Irgendwann werden aus kleinen Quellen reißende Flüsse und ein zierlicher Körper wird von Schluchzern geschüttelt.  
  
/Dalila, soll ich vielleicht wieder übernehmen?/  
  
Nein Hikari, das muss ich jetzt durchstehen.  
  
Noch während sie das sagt, spüre ich eine Wärme, wie sie mich heute Morgen durchströmte, als Yugi meine Hand genommen hatte.  
  
Der Quell dieser Wärme ist Yami, der Dalila in seinen Armen hält, vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, ihr nicht näher zu kommen, als sie es gut heißt.  
  
Erst ist es so, als wären beide über Yamis Tat verwundert, doch dann legt sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schließt damit den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Vorsichtig, erst, doch dann etwas sicherer streicht er ihr durch ihr  
  
blondes Haar, seine andere Hand liegt auf ihrer Hüfte und drückt sie leicht an ihn.  
  
„Yami..."  
  
Ihre Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber er stoppt es.  
  
„Shhh...Ich bin ja da. Nun erzähl mir, wenn du möchtest, was damals geschah."  
  
Seine Stimme ist wunderbar warm und lässt einen alle Ängste vergessen. Und so beginnt sie zu erzählen.  
  
„Ich war nur eine einfache Sklavin, schwach, allein und wertlos für die meisten Menschen. Doch nicht für dich. Du behandeltest mich gut, und oft war ich in deiner Nähe. Ich denke, so war damals erst Freundschaft, dann Liebe,  
  
entstanden, und es schien uns, als wären die Götter uns gewogen. Zwar mussten wir unsere Liebe geheim halten, doch machte es sie nur stärker. Aber das Glück verließ uns, und man entdeckte unser Geheimnis. Es war Sklaven nicht erlaubt, ihren Herrn zu lieben, schon gar nicht, wenn dieser der Pharao, und sollte es ans Licht kommen, dass es doch so war, so stand darauf der Tod des Sklaven.  
  
Somit war mein Leben verwirkt, aber meine Seele sollte, im Millenniumsanhänger versiegelt, auf die Rückkehr des Pharaos warten. Dies geschah auf deine Bitte hin, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt hattest du dein Schicksal schon gewählt. So wartete ich fünf Millennien darauf, endlich erlöst zu werden, dich endlich wiederzusehen."  
  
Wieder bahnen sich heiße Tränen ihren Weg, doch werden sie zärtlich weggewischt.  
  
„Weine nicht, meine Dalila!"(o Den Satz kennen wir doch)  
  
Starke Arme legen sich erneut um den Körper des zitternden Mädchens, welche  
  
es losgelassen hatten, als sie von der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit erzählte, und ziehen es an sich.  
  
„Es wird alles gut werden."(und Teil zwei o"")  
  
Er löst die Umarmung ein wenig, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen kann.  
  
„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du wieder verletzt wirst. Niemand soll uns je wieder trennen."  
  
Ihre Gesichter nähern sich langsam, ich jedoch ziehe mich zurück. Doch spüre ich diese unbeschreibliche Wärme wieder, die nichts erlaubt, als sich ihr hinzugeben.  
  
'Ra, lass diesen Moment niemals enden.' (Sorry Wuestensternchen, ist dein Satz, aber er passte so gut o"""")  
  
So Liebeleins, ich hab es endlich geschafft, dass Werk ist vollbracht. Nach  
  
Monaten des Wartens habe ich endlich meine Handschrift komplett entziffern können.  
  
Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch nicht alle von mir abgewandt habt, und das euch der Teil wieder so gut gefallen hat wie die ersten beiden. Ich werde versuchen,  
  
den vierten Teil, der übrigens schon fast komplett handschriftlich niedergelegt ist, noch zu posten, bevor ich für zwei Wochen ins Ferienlager  
  
fahre, kann allerdings für nichts garantieren, also alles wie immer o  
  
Bis dahin, knuddelflauschknuffknutsch Ri-Chan . 


End file.
